


The Love Letter to a Dancer

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [39]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Epistolary, Gen, High School, Love Letters, Secret Admirer, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set when Stephanie is in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Letter to a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here's a new Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I cooked up one day. In this one, Stephanie gets a love letter from none other than a secret admirer of hers...
> 
> (The secret admirer could be anybody, but only as long as it's a male character from Yu-Gi-Oh, though.) 
> 
> Hope you like it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

 

A Love Letter to a Dancer

_Dear Stephanie,_   
_I hope you are well. I haven't had much time to compose a letter to you, what with all the homework I get sometimes. But I have found a way to write a letter to you - by starting the letter first, and then mentally working out what I want to say in the letter while I also concentrate on my homework. A genius idea, if I'm not mistaken._

_Anyway, I hope that things are going well for you in high school._

_Keep in touch, please. I still want to hear about anything you might want to tell me._

_I love you. :)_

_~Your secret admirer_

Stephanie Tanner, fifteen, couldn't help but smile as she copied the contents of the letter she had gotten into her secret diary. For her, it was quite something to get a letter from a secret admirer, even if she didn't know who it was. And receiving a letter was quite as much fun as it was to compose a reply to a letter as well. Even she knew that very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course.


End file.
